


Having Some Help

by darkenedjustice



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Homestuck - Freeform, Moirails With Pails, Original Character(s), Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, homesmut, moirail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkenedjustice/pseuds/darkenedjustice
Summary: Roscoe needs a bit of help in the physical sense and Vaux is more than willing to help out. (Homestuck OC Trolls)





	Having Some Help

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll asked for this. Don't say I didn't warn you. I wrote this in high school guys, in the dark times. And you made me reread this shit over again as I typed it up. 
> 
> To my utter embarrassment I have to warn you that my headcanon for trolls is that they have both Tentabulges and Nooks. Happy reading mothergrubbers.

Roscoe stood in her hive, along with several pillows scattered all over the floor she carefully kicked them back into a pile and breathed out a shuddering sigh. The radio device on her wrist pinged. She opened the call. 

"Roscoe don't tell me you're backing out after you asked me for help," Vaux's voice sounded over the little lion head.  
"Just be patient... I'm almost ready", she fidgeted with the device nervously.

"I think you're scared and need to relax. In fact if I were there, I could help you relax," He purred over the line.

~~~~Roscoes P.O.V.~~~~

Oh Gog. I could hear him smirking on the other end. I sat down in my pile and tried to relax a bit. Vaux continued his little spiel, "I would pull you into my lap and snuggle in your soft pile". Well... one thing down. "Then I would pet your hair and caress your horns". I shifted in the pillow pile and hesitated lifting my hands to the tops of my horns, lightly brushing over them. A light tingle ran into my skull and I shivered.

"Hey, you still there"? I crossed my arms. What did he want from me? Confirmation I was doing what he said?

"Yes, I'm here". I glanced at the pillows around me.

"... you aren't even trying are you"? I frowned and as i opened my mouth to reply I heard a frustrated sigh on the other end."That's what I thought," I heard a rustling. "You want me to come over there?" I felt my face heat up as I struggled to choke out words, any words.

"NO! That's- you don't have to- I don't- no." There was a long silence. 

"If I continue... do you really want to do this? If you want to back out-" What does he mean back out of course I wasn't gonna back out!

"No. I can do it, really!" I was indignant.

"Well," his voice had suddenly gotten deeper. "If you aren't backing out, then I would run my hands down your sides and over your legs". I suddenly got with the humans called "goosebumps" they were all over. I rubbed my legs quickly to disperse of them.

"I'd grab your horns and stroke until you turn a dark shade of blue." I was already SOME shade of blue. I bravely reached up and pet my horns softly. A wave of tingles ran down my body. Sucking in a breath I rubbed harder and exhaled as another wave of pleasure ran down my spine. Heat pooled into my lower stomach. "My hands would travel up and take off that pretty blue shirt of yours," I complied. I laughed. 

"W-what? What's going on? Why are you laughing?" I just reached up and squeezed my breast, giggling.

"It just seems silly". As my giggles died down he called out to me smugly. 

 

"I would slide my hands down your body and unbutton your cargo's". My giggles ceased. "I would slip my fingers into your panties ... if you're wearing any". I could hear his shit eating grin over the line. Well of course I wasn't I knew what we were doing today it would have been a waste of time to put any on. But he didn't have to know he was right.

"I-I AM!" I gripped the pillows on either side of me.

"Sure you are," He chuckled. I was drowning in embarrassment. I sat silent for about thirty seconds before Vaux called to me. "You still there darlin"? 

"Yeah". I struggled to release the maimed pillows beside me. 

"It's simple, trust me when you start it will feel wonderful". He paused. "I would slide my hands into your pants and run my fingers over your nook-"

"Wait". My hands were still hovering over my unbuttoned cargo pants. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"You haven't even unbuttoned your pants yet". It wasn't a question. "Look Roscoe, we both know you can't do this, let's just stop". My pride wouldn't allow me to quit. Angrily I snapped open my pants and shoved my hand down into them to roughly rub my nook. I gasped loudly as a hot burst of pleasure shot through my body. Oh wow. I ran my fingers lightly over my nook again. I could feel the genetic material stick to my fingers. Letting out quiet moan, my fingers continued their escapade.

"Wait did you..." Vaux asked, confused. For a moment I had forgotten he was there; that he could hear me.

"I- Uh- yeah". I laid back against the pillows and focused on being quiet. It was quite difficult. I heard nothing but my blood pumping in my ears as heat consumed me. I kicked off my pants and spread my legs. I gripped onto the pillows beside me.

"Use one hand to rub your horns, it will feel even better". My unoccupied hand found its way to my head and latched itself onto a horn. A shock of arousal traveled from the tops of my horn strait to my nook. My bulge poked out ready for action. The room seemed to grow hotter. I gasped and moaned trying to draw cool air into my lungs. My hand was getting messier by the second. "Could you get any louder? You're going to wake up the neighbors," Vaux teased. Teasing or not I slapped my hand over my mouth. My horns begged for more and I begged with them. My pleads were muffled behind my hand. Vaux laughed. "You don't have to stop, I was just messin' around." Realization hit me.

"I don't HAVE neighbors"! I slapped my hand back over a horn and rubbed furiously. I let the buzzing flood thorough my head once again. I still kept my mouth clamped shut.

"Yeah... but I do," He replied smugly. I purred at the sound of his voice, hot material puddled onto the pillows beneath me. 

"Stop". I froze. I could feel the blood pumping under my skin. Tremors racked my body from lack of movement. 

"W-why"? My bulge was fully unsheithed and it curled around my wrist. My hips rocked forward on their own causing a low moan to rush out of my throat.

"I don't want you to rush", his voice was deep. I whimpered. "I want you to go slow and feel everything. Every pulse of pleasure that runs through your body." I didn't slow down. My hips rocked against my hand quickly. 

"All right... I'll try". I whined softly. I wanted so much more.

"Try harder". I looked skeptically at the little communication device on my wrist. 

"I AM," I squeaked out. I panted as my body writhed.

"No you're not. Try harder." I glared at the little lions head.

"How can you tell?" 

"Because you just told me," I could hear the smirk in his voice. "Because I know how you are. Get up on your knees, over a pillow and keep your hands away". I sat up pulling my wrist out of my bulge's grasp. I whined at the loss of contact. Wiggling around, I shifted until a pillow was between my legs. "Good. Now lower yourself onto it and let your hips-" A bolt of panic caused me to freeze.

"How did you know I was ready"? He chuckled.

"Calm down. I can hear when you stop rustling. Also when you stopped purring like a motorbike I kinda figured..." I breathed a sigh of relief. "As I was saying, grind down on the pillow and let your hips move naturally. I grasped onto the pillow in front of me and pressed my aching groin into the plush object smearing my material into the fabric. Pressing harder, I followed his instructions allowing my body to do as it pleased. My bulge curled in on itself, writhing, wanting more purchase. I couldn't stop my breath. I heard a deep sigh on the other end of the line. I slowed down so I could listen to him.

"Are you... uh"? He laughed. 

"I'm wa- listening to you moan while you pail yourself. Of course I am Roe-roe". I leaned forwards and buried my face in the pile in front of me. Oh goodness. He was touching himself... listening to me. "...that's okay right? Do you want me to stop?" So hot.

"No please d-don't stop". He let out a deep sigh. It sent shockwaves through my skin. I was so flushed so hot. I wanted more. Heat pooled between my legs. Blue genetic material slide between my thighs and smushed into the pillow below me. I bit down on the fabric under my face.

"Slow down darlin. Ride it out," I complied but I wanted to cry out. It wasn't enough. "What do you want"?

"More," I pleaded with my moirail. I said I would follow his instructions but this just wasn't enough. 

"You want a bulge inside of you?" I whimpered. Oh so very much. "So that's what you want. A fat bulge just stretching you out. You want someone to just spill their material in you, don't you? Just fill you up with their hot sticky juice."

"ah-AH"! My bulge had started to poke its way into my nook. 

"That's what I like to hear. Moan for me". It wiggled inside pressing in further. I cried out. "Mmm what are you up to?"

"I-nnn- my-". I panted harshly. I had not had anything larger than my finger before. I felt so full yet there was more. 

"Come on use your words," Vaux chided. "Speak, my pet". Goodness, this was such a delicious feeling.

"My bulge," I whimpered. 

"Mmm you can't even wait for me to pail you, you had to do it yourself". My body writhed as my bulge pressed into me. My skin flared hot and material flowed down my thigh freely. I clawed at the pillows in front of me as my body rocked into the pile. "That's it Roscoe, fuck yourself. Feel your hot bulge inside of you. Let me hear you. You love this don't you."

"MMMahAHHOH". I couldn't say a word if I wanted to. 

"Gog you're so wet, so desperate to get off." My hips bucked out of rhythm. It was the constant feel of my bulge pulsing inside of me. The fullness, the wet sounds,and vaux's voice that pushed me to the edge. It brought a tidal wave of stimulation causing my core to tighten. 

"Cum for me". It brought on a white hot release, that caused me to cry out. It left blue spewing down my legs and satisfaction in every bone of my body. I laid there panting and limp covered in material and sweat. My nook fluttered sending a buzz through my bulge and up my body. I turned over onto my back and gently pulled my bulge from my swollen nook. I whined softly as more hot material spilled from inside of me. I was exhausted. My head lolled to the side.

"Vaux"?

"Mmmyea darlin". 

"I- um... I did it". He chuckled.

"I know". 

"Thank you".

~~~~ No Perspective~~~~

"Anytime. Roe-roe? You want me to come over there and clean you up"? Her answer was negative. He watched as she dipped her finger into the blue material and brought it to her lips. She licked it and he almost came again. "Are you sure? My tongue is warm and wet and I can clean every little bit of mat-" She shrieked and ended the call. Vaux laughed as she stood up on shaking legs and walked into the other room out of sight.

He looked away from the window and down towards the ground. Climbing out of the tree was easy. But he didn't look forwards to the long walk home in his soaked jeans.


End file.
